Without you
by Rei23n
Summary: Setahun yang lalu Yu juga berdiri di tempat itu, stasiun Inaba. Terlalu banyak hal yang dilaluinya bersama teman barunya disana. Dia merindukan semua teman-temannya, terutama Rise… Bad summary, OOC. Prolog only.


Disclaimer : All characters here not belong to me~

WARNING : AU, OOC, miss typos

Pendalaman karakter yang kurang(?)

.  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

_"Ri-se?"_

_"Ya?"_

_"Mau kah kamu menjadi kekasihku?"_

_"Bo-bohong!" Mata sang gadis menunjukkan rasa tak percaya atas apa yang diungkapkan oleh lelaki tampan dihadapannya._

_"Tidak. Aku serius, Rise. Tataplah mataku kalau kamu tidak percaya." Lelaki itu tampak meyakinkan sang gadis._

_"..."_

_"Rise?"_

_"Tapi aku tidak sebaik Yukiko-san dan tidak sekuat Chie-san." Sang lelaki menyentuh bahu si gadis._

_"Tidak apa-apa, Rise. Aku menyukaimu karena kamu adalah kamu."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Aku mau! Aku juga menyukaimu." Dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan hati yang sangat senang si gadis yang bernama Rise itu menerima pernyataan tadi._

_"Tapi," wajah lelaki itu tiba-tiba menjadi sedih, "apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita berhubungan jarak jauh?"_

_"Tidak apa-apa."_

_"Baiklah. Aku berjanji kalau aku akan menemuimu setiap enam bulan sekali, Rise."_

_"Hei. Tidak perlu seperti itu! Berhubungan lewat email saja aku sudah sangat senang."_

_"Tidak, tidak. Biarkan aku melakukannya."_

_"Baiklah."_

_"Jangan meniru perkataanku!"_

_Tawa pun mengubah suasana yang sempat kikuk tadi menjadi lebih hidup. Begitulah kedua anak manusia tersebut saling mengungkapkan perasaan._

**Flashback-Off**

Kini sudah enam bulan lamanya kejadian itu terjadi. Mereka menjalani semuanya dengan sangat natural dan apa adanya. Lalu sesuai janji yang diucapkan oleh si lelaki, Narukami Yu, dia kembali ke Inaba untuk menemui Rise.

* * *

**PROLOG**

"Yu?" suara lembut itu kembali membangunkannya dari lamunan singkat.

"Y-ya?"

Gadis berkuncir dua itu terkekeh pelan. Tangan kanannya menyentuh jari-jari panjang milik Yu.

"Jangan bengong begitu. Nanti kalau ada shadow bagaimana?" cengiran khas seorang Kujikawa Rise terpatri disana.

Sejenak Yu membelalakan matanya. Dia takut jika shadow muncul dari salah satu gedung di pusat perbelanjaan meskipun hal itu sudah tidak mungkin terjadi. Sudah enam bulan lamanya kejadian itu terjadi. Dia dan teman-temannya—Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie, Kanji, Naoto, Teddie dan tentunya Rise—telah mengalahkan Adachi dan Izanami.

Melihat kegelisahan kekasihnya, Rise memegang bahu Yu yang sedikit bergetar.

"Jangan takut, Yu. Semua sudah selesai, kita sudah mengakhirinya bersama."

Kedua mata Rise begitu sayu. Tatapannya yang bersinar itu kini meredup.

Yu dapat merasakan ketulusan hati Rise ketika berkata demikian. Memang benar bahwa dirinya masih sangat gelisah. Dia sangat takut jika ada orang lain seperti Adachi yang masuk kedalam dunia TV—Midnight Channel.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya—"

"—aku mengerti," sekarang tangan Rise beralih untuk menyentuh wajah tampan Narukami Yu, "tapi jangan bengong seperti ini. Aku tidak mau kencan yang sangat langka ini dilewatkan dengan bengong."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan gadisnya. Sungguh dia sangat mencintai gadis ini, baginya semua aspek yang melekat pada sang gadis terlalu mempesona. Selain shadow masih ada satu hal lagi yang ditakutkan olehnya, yaitu kehilangan gadis dihadapannya.

Seperti yang semua orang ketahui, Kujikawa Rise adalah seorang diva yang dipuja oleh banyak orang—termasuk Yosuke. Dia tidak mau melepas Rise begitu saja. Yu pun tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaannya terhadap Rise berkembang sedemikian besar.

Untungnya Rise telah melepas segala kepopulerannya itu dan menetap di Inaba. Rise yang sekarang adalah miliknya. Hanya dia yang boleh memonopoli Rise. Kira-kira seperti itulah cara dia menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Rise.

"Jadi—?"

"He?" Lelaki dengan warna rambut abu-abu itu terkesiap sesaat, kemudian tersenyum polos.

Kedua tangan Yu yang ukurannya lebih besar itu mengenggam tangan Rise lembut. Kemudian mengecup kening Rise sebagai tanda bahwa dia sangat mencintainya.

Rona merah menyembul dari balik kulit putih Rise.

"Ka—kamu jangan cium-cium sembarangan!" ketika Rise hendak melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yu, Yu langsung mendekap tubuh Rise.

"Ayo pergi ke Junes."

"He?"

"Ada apa? Kamu tidak mau kesana?"

"Tentu saja aku mau."

"Lalu?"

Rise melepaskan pelukan itu, "bulan April nanti kamu datang kesini lagi, ya?"

"Aku memang telah berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu ke Inaba setiap enam bulan sekali, kan?"

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu maksudku."

"…" Yu nampak kebingungan menanggapi gadisnya.

"Pokoknya jangan menemuiku sampai bulan April nanti!" setelah berkata demikian, Rise berlari kecil meninggalkan Yu yang berdiri mematung.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya menyusuri jalan setapak yang memang disediakan sebagai tempat untuk pejalan kaki. Tubuh Rise semakin lama semakin menjauhi Yu. Setelah merasa cukup jauh, Rise membalikkan tubuhnya 180o dan kemudian menjulurkan lidah kearah kekasihnya itu.

Yu yang merasa tertantang tentu saja hendak ikut melangkahkan kakinya. Melihat Yu yang akan menyusulnya, Rise melangkahkan kakinya sedikit cepat ke belakang mengingat tubuhnya sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan Yu.

Yu menyusulnya dengan setengah berlari. Tawa kecil pun mewarnai acara kejar-kejaran mereka tersebut.

Namun kegiatan yang membuat mereka begitu senang tidak serta merta membuat pengunjung di pusat perbelanjaan lainnya ikut senang. Ada yang mencemooh mereka, ada yang menatap iri, ada juga yang menatap sinis kearah sepasang kekasih itu.

'Bagaikan dunia terasa milik mereka berdua saja.'

Tatapan-tatapan yang menyudutkan mereka itu sama sekali tidak dipedulikan. Pada nyatanya kaki mereka masih terus saling berkejaran. Bahkan mulut mereka saling melempar tawa dan gurauan. Sungguh indah dunia bagi mereka.

Diatas itu semua, pernyataan mengenai dunia terasa milik mereka berdua itu adalah pernyataan yang sangat salah. Dunia itu milik Tuhan! Begitu pun dengan segala kehidupan didalamnya. Oleh karena itu, hanya Tuhan pula yang mengetahui usia segala makhluk ciptaan-Nya. Kehendaknya adalah mutlak.

TIINNN… TIIIIIINNNNN…

"RISEEEEE!"

**PROLOG-END**

* * *

Ulululululululululul /dor

Prolog macam apa ini? (author bingung sendiri)

Gomen ne kalo ceritanya aneh bin ajaib~ Soalnya saya udah lupa sama tokoh-tokoh di Persona 4. Jadi pendalaman tokohnya kurang sreek gimana gitu(?)

Okay! Menurut kalian KEEP OR DELETE?

RnR please~ Arigato~~


End file.
